


Three Times T'Challa Failed At Wooing His Crush And The One Time His Crush Wooed Him

by whichlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AGAIN. NEVER WRITTEN FOR MARVEL BEFORE, Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Courtship, Flowers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), also ive never tried a 3+1 fic? lets do this, dates that arent dates, i just saw the prompt and i had to, ive never written for marvel before i want to cry, unrelated but i love the word wooing its so fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: T'Challa, King of Wakanda, wants to impress his crush. He is not good at it.





	Three Times T'Challa Failed At Wooing His Crush And The One Time His Crush Wooed Him

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the post this was based on](http://katsofmeer.tumblr.com/post/144218382962/no-offense-but-wheres-the-fic-where-tchallas)
> 
> this is short and im sorry

T'Challa nervously stood outside of Sam's door, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves.  _Stop that, you are a king._ He told himself.  _You have no need to be nervous_. 

Sam Wilson, the Falcon, was a very beautiful man, with a smile that could rival the sun. It had taken T'Challa about one week to develop a crush on him. Calling it a crush made him feel like a teenager, but he couldn't think of a better word, so a crush it was. Of course, he had no idea how to go about wooing Sam. 

In all, he decided that since he was a king, he was going to be incredibly dramatic with his gifts. 

The first was the simplest- flowers. Because a romance could almost be defined by the giving of flowers. That was cheesy and cute, and hopefully Sam would like it. T'Challa  _really_ wanted to get to know him better, date him some, maybe kiss him, just throwing out ideas.

T'Challa knocked. Sam opened the door, and smiled. "Hey. What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to get you something." T'Challa said, and realized that even though he hadn't stammered, he hadn't exactly made his intentions clear. He revealed the bouquet of lilies he had behind his back and offered them to Sam.

Sam seemed to inhale, and started coughing, covering his face with his hand. T'Challa was alarmed. Did he accidentally buy poisonous flowers?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Allergic." Sam coughed. He was starting to swell.

T'Challa threw the flowers as far away as he could, helped Sam up, and started calling a hospital.

 _That went well._ He thought sarcastically.

-

"Do you think he knew I was allergic to lilies?" Sam asked Steve once he was no longer in critical condition.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Steve assured him.

* * *

Alright, so his first gift did not go as planned. But he'd checked- Sam was okay now, and didn't hold a grudge against T'Challa. So he proceeded with his second gift- a nice dinner! No way he could mess that up.

He asked Sam to dinner over the phone, and chickened out slightly at the last second and said it was for a totally diplomatic thing meeting, not romantic at all, nope. Then T'Challa hit his head against the wall for three minutes.

"Don't order anything you're allergic to." T'Challa said, and Sam laughed. They were at the nicest restaurant T'Challa could think of. He'd been there a few times, and knew their food was good.

They ordered, and drank fancy champagne and generally had a good time. When T'Challa ordered salmon, Sam cracked a joke about cats liking fish, and T'Challa grinned so wide his face hurt. 

Partway through the meal, T'Challa's stomach started to hurt. Sam was also making a face. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short." T'Challa said. 

Sam nodded, and ran for the restroom.

T'Challa had forgotten that even though the restaurant was good, they had a tendency to undercook their clams.

-

"Well that sounds like a good date! Up until the end when you got food poisoning." Steve said.

Sam dragged a hand down his face. "No, he said it wasn't a date!"

* * *

Okay, third time's the charm. There was  _absolutely_ no way he could mess this up.

This time, he was going to impress Sam by taking him to a fancy party with all his friends, and for the first twenty minutes it was  _totally working_.

How the hell was T'Challa supposed to know that supervillians would crash the party. Really?  _Really_? He and Sam had  _just_ started talking. T'Challa was like eighty percent sure he had worked up the nerve to say "I like you, want to go on a date".

Of course, by the time they'd fought off the party crashers, it was late, and the mood had been ruined. 

T'Challa hit his head against the wall at his terrible luck.

-

"Do you think he's trying to get me killed? I mean, I don't actually believe it, but I do."

"He's just trying to be friendly, Sam."

* * *

T'Challa's phone was ringing. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, hi, yah." It was Sam. "Hey, I just wanted to say something. I know our past few interactions haven't really gone well."

"No, they haven't." T'Challa laughed, slightly bitter.

"But I wanted to try again? I mean, if you're free this weekend, we could catch a movie. I'll pay for popcorn."

T'Challa smiled. "That would be very nice."

"So it's a date?"

"Yes. Yes it is most  _definitely_ a date."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and do not go there thinking you will get marvel i literally only watch the movies and post about it exactly zero


End file.
